Datei:Fighter Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Fighter by Christina Aguilera is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine. Starting off in the hallway, Blaine bursts out in anger after getting sick of his brother, Cooper. It changes from the hallway, to the choir room, to the gym and boys locker rooms (while he is boxing and taking a shower), and then finally to the auditorium. During these changes, Cooper is seen watching Blaine. In the auditorium, he finishes the song while many screens behind him are showing his brother's locally famous commercial as Blaine sings out his feelings. LYRICS: Blaine: Huh, after all that you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end, I wanna thank you 'Cause you made me that much stronger Well, I thought I knew you Thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff Time is up 'cause I've had enough You were there by my side Always down for the ride But your joyride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Oh, yeah yeah yeah oh Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in on a good thing Before I'd realize your game I heard you're going 'round Playing the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Guess you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of the torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself through living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter and I (I am a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough! Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder (Oh!) It makes me that much wiser (Oh yeah, oh yeah) So thanks for making me a fighter (Fighter) Made me learn a little bit faster (Oh, whoa) Made my skin a little bit thicker (Hey, yeah) Makes me that much smarter (Oh) So thanks for making me a fighter (Fighter) You thought I would forget (But I remember 'cause I remember) (I remember) You thought I would forget, whoa whoa (I remember) Oh, whoa ('Cause I remember) Yeah, I remember Makes me that much stronger (Oh, oh, oh) Makes me work a little bit harder (Hey, yeah) It makes me that much wiser (Wiser) So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Kategorie:Videos